


Celebrate

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [41]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN June 2018





	Celebrate

The morning on Martin's birthday was quiet. He got up, brushed his teeth, ate his breakfast, which was nothing fancy and the rest of the day followed suit and really that was fine. Martin didn't like big celebrations and they had had one just yesterday at MJN Air. Martin hadn't really wanted to celebrate then either, but Arthur had and he was like an unstoppable force of cheerfulness and joy and he was always so determined to celebrate every occasion worth celebrating that Martin didn't have the heart to stop him. It was nice really, to be remembered and cherished, even if he could have done without Arthur's best party cooking and some of the teasing that went on. It had been nice.

In the late evening Theresa came over and they sat and talked and drank wine together and they both seemed to think it was very nice.

"I wish I could celebrate my birthday like that," she said with a quiet sigh:"Royal parties are always so lavish. Sometimes it's as if the whole country is celebrating with you and much as that can feel empowering and awesome, it's not peaceful or quiet."

"Well, we can always celebrate my birthdays like that, quietly," Martin thought.

Theresa hummed, rested her head on his shoulder and thought that if Martin and she ever got married the celebrations would get a lot less quiet. She worried sometimes that he would hate this kind of lifestyle. She never said anything through, didn't dare to bring it up. She didn't want to ruin the moment now either, so she just smiled and wished him happy birthday. 


End file.
